Lo más Dulce
by Dulce Evans
Summary: El Inazuma Japon lleva carios días entrenando sin parar y apenas tienen tiempo Dulce y Jude de estar Juntos. Así que Caleb ayudara un poco a que pueden pasar un ratín juntos antes de la cena.


Hola, Aqui un pequeño One-Fic.

Debo decir que me aburria bastante y me puse a escribir, y pues salio esto. Creo que es muy romántico y divertido.

Ninguno de los personajes de Inazuma Eleven me pertenecen, los derechos son de Level-5.

Menos Dulce Evans que si es mía.

Espero que les guste.

**Lo más Dulce**

Jude alzo la vista por un momento hacia la ventana de su cuarto. Ya era de noche y apenas quedaban unos minutos para que las chicas les llamasen para la cena. Acababa de darse un ducha tras un día entero de duro entrenamiento.

El Inazuma Japón se entrenaba a conciencia esos últimos días. Ya a causa de eso apenas había podido pasar tiempo con Dulce. La chica se pasaba el tiempo entrenando junto a Mark, Axel y Austin. Mientras que el Entrenaba acompañado de Sanford y Caleb. Mas de una vez no había podido impedir quedarse mirándola. Y eso le distraía bastante del entrenamiento. Alguien toco la puerta, se levanto y ando hacia la puerta. Al abrirla Caleb entro dentro con los ojos cerrados y las manos cruzadas detrás de su cabeza.

-**Veo que ya te duchaste**- Sonrió el chico mirando hacia la toalla que estaba sobre la cama y al ver que el cabello de Jude aun seguía algo mojado.

-**Si... ¿Querías algo Stonewall?**- Pregunto Jude mirándole serio.

-**Bueno, si que quería algo. Bueno mas bien yo no**- Respondió con una sonrisa picara- **Eh estado hablando con Dulce**- Explico.

-**¿Y?**- Pregunto Jude sin entender.

-**Bueno, pues eso**- hablo acostándose sobre la cama de Jude con los brazos tras la nuca- **Me dijo que quería hablar contigo. Y me pidió que viniera a decírtelo**- Continuo el chico rascándose la oreja con el dedo meñique.

-**¿Y que quiere?**- Pregunto intrigado.

-**Eso yo ya no lo se, solo me dijo que te lo dijera. No me contó nada mas, siento decepcionarte donjuán**- Respondió sentándose y mirándole serio.

Jude dudo un instante, miro a Caleb y salido de su cuarto dejándolo solo. Paso varias puertas antes de estar frente a la de Dulce. Toco a la puerta y no escucho nada. Toco de nuevo pero igual. Al no escuchar respuesta suspiro y abrió la puerta. La habitación estaba bacía y la luz apagada.

-**Tal vez haya bajado a ayudar a las chicas a preparar la cena**- Se dijo a si mismo metiendo las manos en los bolsillos y volviendo a su cuarto.

Para su sorpresa cuando entro Dulce le esperaba sentada en su cama, tenia una leve sonría y parecía sonrojada.

-**¿Dulce? Pensaba que habrías bajado a ayudar a la chicas...**- Hablo el sorprendido.

-**Bueno, pues como ves no es así**- rió ella con su leve y endulzada sonrisa que tanto le gustaba a Jude.

-**Hace ya días que no hablábamos... es decir, hablar en sentido de estar los dos solos y ya sabe...**- Respondió Jude sonrojado y cerrando la puerta.

-**Lo se, el entrenamiento nos tiene algo separados**- Dijo ella mirándole atentamente. Jude se sentó a su lado y le miro sin apartar la vista.

-**¿Po-porque me miras to-todo el rato?**- Pregunto la chica sonrojada por completo. Jude sonrió y aparto la vista de ella, miro al suelo apoyando sus brazos en sus piernas. suspiro y volvió a mírala.

-**Bueno, no puedo evitarlo. Supongo que esa es la razón**- Respondió cogiéndola por la barbilla-**te quiero mi Dulce**- dijo antes de besarle. Dulce agradeció el beso del chico, sonrió para si y se abrazo a el.

-**¡Perdón por coartarles, pero la cena ya esta lista!**- Grito Celia desde la puerta con una sonrisa. Celia llevaba todo el rato mirándoles. Los dos se separaron y le miraron sonrojados.

-**Ah, si, enseguida bajamos Celia**- Respondió Jude tosiendo.

-**Hahaha, si me extraña que tengas hambre con ese beso**- Rió Celia irónica.

-**¡Celia!**-Grito el chico mas sonrojado aun.

-**Vale, lo siento hermanito. Les dejo. Pero no tarden mucho que si no se quedan sin cenar**- Dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

Jude se giro al escuchar como Dulce comenzaba a reír. Parecía confuso.

-**¿D-de que te ríes?**-Pregunto.

-**Te pusiste todo rojo**- Respondió entre risas.

-**Eh, yo no soy el único**- Hablo levantándose y mirándole sonrojado. Dulce se levanto también y puso sus brazos al rededor de Jude.

-**Lo se mi pinguinito**- Dijo ella antes de besarle nuevamente.

**[Mientras tanto]**

-**¿Y Jude y Dulce?**-Pregunto Sanford al ver que eran los que faltaban en el comedor.

-**No te preocupes, bajaran enseguida**- Respondió Caleb con una sonrisa.

-**Así es, se están tomando el postre antes de cenar**- rió Celia mientras dejaba un baso de zumo de naranja a a cada uno.

-**¿El postre?**- Pregunto Mark desde otra mesa que había escuchado lo que había dicho la chica. No había comprendido. Caleb y Celia rieron.

-**Nada, nada Capitán. No se preocupe**- Dijeron ambos a la vez.


End file.
